Ang Bagong Viva-TV on IBC
Mga Bagong at Simpleng comedy, showbiz, TV series, cartoons, teleserye at variety shows na kukumpleto sa ating masayang samahan. List of Viva-TV on IBC-13 programs: 'Pop Girls (Sundays 8 to 9 pm)' Join the coolest and freshest teen fans and teen music craze with premieres of the newest teen-oriented variety show LIVE on TV! Hosted by Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Schai Sigrist with co-host Sarah Geronimo, XLR8 and Anja Aguilar. 'Barbie (Mondays 5 to 5:30 pm)' Join Barbie and friends are the newest teen fairy animated series is now on Philippine Television. 'Winx Club (Tuesdays and Thursdays 5 to 5:30 pm)' The newest craziest teen fairy animation-fantasy series is now on Philippine TV! Starting Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla or Aisha and Roxy are Winx friends is fun! 'Daily Top 5 (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays 5:30 to 6 pm)' The newest, hottest, juiciest and freshest showbiz news in town with our entertainment news program. Hosted by Nikki Bacolod serves as viewers’ guide to the top five best, worst and controversial issues in foreign and pinoy showbiz. 'OPM TV (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays 6 to 6:30 pm)' Feel the vibe and rhythm of the newest and coolest music in town and the non-stop music videos thru OPM TV featuring Foreign and Pinoy artist and our Viva artist. Hosted by Sam Pinto. 'May Bukas Pa (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays 6:30 to 7 pm and Wednesdays and Fridays 7:30 to 8 pm)' The new primetime teleserye on Philippine Television starting Dina Bonnevie, Maricel Soriano, Cesar Montano, Anne Curtis, Shy Carlos and Nadine Lustre. Directed by Carlo J. Caparas. 'Popstar Diaries (Tuesdays 7 to 8 pm)' Featuring popstar princess Sarah Geronimo in the latest showbiz and real life stories will keep you updated with her activities, share you her world outside the limelight of showbiz and give you a glimpse of her personal events in her life. Get it straight from her! This program documents her growth as an actress and a simple individual whose faith is undeniably strong. 'Sabrina: The Animated Series (Thursdays 7 to 7:30 pm)' Join Sabrina and friends are the newest teen cartoons on Philippine Television. 'Wow! (Thursdays 8:30 to 9 pm)' The newest 30-minute gag show in town from wacky to jokey pranks of the night. Hosted by Vhong Navarro. 'Dear Heart (Mondays 9 to 10:30 pm)' The newest Monday night teen drama anthology TV series for friendly of the teenagers real-life romance stories, success, failures, heartaches and heartwarming victories. Each week, a lucky letter sender’s story is featured where his/her favorite artists portrayed major roles. Hosted by popstar Anja Aguilar who gave a few thoughts on the sender’s problem. The show was for the young and the young at heart to enjoy! The mood was light, sometimes comical but something that would always touch our dear heart. 'Celebrity Home Business (Mondays 10:30 to 11 pm)' Champagne Morales are hosting the lifestyle show on Philippine TV takes viewers inside the homes of their favorite celebrities and also provides insights on celebrities who have their own businesses. 'Flames (Wednesdays 10 to 11 pm)' The pinoy classic youth drama makes its grand comeback as a Wednesday night drama anthology TV series for family, teenagers and friends. 'Chikalectric (Fridays 10:30 to 11 pm)' The newest Friday night LIVE 30-minute showbiz-oriented show about showbiz happenings of Foreign and Pinoy entertainment. Hosted by Dolly Ann Carvajal with co-host IC Mendoza. 'Stop, Talk and Listen (Saturdays 2:30 to 3:30 pm)' The newest Saturday afternoon showbiz-oriented show LIVE on TV will take viewers on a rollercoaster ride with their daily features on showbiz news, issues and events, including personal insights on the goings-on in the entertainment industrythe local and international showbiz happenings in the entertainment news every Saturday. Hosted by Jun Lalin, Say Alonzo and IC Mendoza. 'Bratz (Saturdays 3:30 to 4 pm)' They and she is Bratz on Philippine TV. The characters are Jade, Cloe, Sasha and Yasmin. 'Trollz (Saturdays 4 to 4:30 pm)' It’s a hair thing are Trollz friends in the craziest teenagers in animated series on Philippine TV. Starting Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz, Onyx and Ruby. 'Celebrity Real Life Stories (Saturdays 4:30 to 5 pm)' The newest real-life entertainment scenes of the most talk about showbiz in town our TV show. Hosted by LJ Moreno will keep viewers up-to-date on the late goings-on involving their favorite stars. It offers in-depth celebrity interviews and traces the stars’ humble beginnings and the price they pay for fame and fortune. 'Iskul Bukol (Thursdays 7:30 to 8:30 pm)' The pinoy comedy classics make its grand comeback as the comedy TV series starting Aga Muhlach, Keempee De Leon and JC Cuadrado with Imee Hart, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Joyce Ching, Kean Cipriano and Sam Pinto. 'P-POP Star Hunt (Sundays 2 to 3 pm)' The newest teen reality competition TV show about P-POP stars in friends. Hosted by AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Aki Torio and Shy Carlos. 'Wansapanataym (Saturdays 9 to 10 pm)' A wonderful mix of fantasy-drama anthology series for a whole family. The magical tale stories in the wonderland from family and friends.